


Harry Demands a Cuddle

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a bad day and goes to his lover for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Demands a Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my lovely friend, ataraxis!

**Harry Demands a Cuddle**

  


by [Taran](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?authoruid=2)  


  


  
**Harry Demands A Cuddle**  
_by Taran and ataraxis_  


Harry entered through the potions classroom door and slammed it shut behind him. He was furious with Malfoy. Once again the little ferret had the gall to get right into his face and call him an 'arse licker.' He wanted to pound the blonde boy into the castle stones, but instead he whirled around without giving Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing a response and headed straight to his lover, who was thankfully sitting not far away at his desk grading essays.

Severus looked up at the slamming of the door and glared at his young lover. Harry's anger was obvious, but that gave him no right to come storming into the classroom."Problems, Potter?" he asked irritably.

Harry stopped at the sound of Severus' perturped question. He sighed, he knew how the other man felt about his intruding on Severus' work time. "Yes and no. It's the usual situation with Malfoy, nothing new really. Sorry about the door slam, and I know I'm interrupting while you're working, it's just that I need a cuddle."

Severus rolled his eyes and let his guard down. He smiled slightly as he pushed out his chair and waited for Harry to come to him. As much as he hated the interruption, he couldn't stand to see Harry looking so forlorn.

Harry walked up to the man he had come to love and call lover these past few months. He couldn't wait until the school year was over and he officially left the school as a student. He already knew that he would be returning during the summer to start preparing for his internship with Professor McGonangall in Transfiguration, while also assisting the new DADA professor when they arrived. Once school was over, he wouldn't have to hide his relationship with Severus Snape, though he knew he wouldn't go about broadcasting it either.

Harry smiled a small smile and wrapped his arms around the thin waist and nestled his head under Severus' chin. Harry was glad that he hadn't grown much taller, because he loved his height, it was perfect.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry and rested his chin comfortably on the top of Harry's head. He still couldn't believe how natural it felt, even after several months of doing it. He closed his eyes and simply held Harry, quite content to do so for the rest of his life.After several minutes, he finally broke the silence by asking with a touch of sarcasm, "So, what did the nasty little brute say this time?"

Harry tightened his grip on Severus briefly at the question. "He called me an arse licker. That's just not likely. You know I don't kiss up to any of the professors. I mean, if I did, wouldn't I have even better grades than Hermione?"

Severus bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. When he felt safe to do so, he spoke."An apt description, if I recall last night correctly."

Harry blushed and then gasped. "Oh you mean, he... How would he know?" exclaimed a shocked Harry. "I thought I'd kept my preferences well hidden. Not even Ron or Hermione know that I finally figured out that I preferred men to women."

Severus gave up and burst out laughing. "I don't think Draco meant it that way, Harry! That was just my own interpretation," he said, still laughing and snickering at Harry's reaction. "Honestly, Harry! You can be such a child!" Severus softened his words with a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Not a child, Severus, just naive. Thanks for comforting me, and I'm glad I could provide you with a laugh for the trouble." Harry looked up at Severus and smirked, but the twinkle in his eyes showed that he was happy once again.

Severus smiled at the stars shining once again in Harry's eyes. He gently caressed Harry's cheek with a softness that surprised even him. Harry always managed to bring out the best in him. He leaned down and kissed Harry's soft, warm lips, melting into the feeling of tenderness and love Harry always gave him.

Harry kissed Severus with all the passion he had for him and life. Harry slid his hands down Severus' back, easing some of the tension that had apparently built up as Severus worked hunched over his desk. Then further down until the were resting lightly on the firm, slender arse that he had indeed licked, kissed and nipped at last night. He loved everything about this man, even the snarky attitude Severus still used when dealing with him.

Severus released Harry's lips, then kissed and licked his way to Harry's ear. "I love you," he whispered before biting down on an earlobe.

Harry moaned at the words and at the bite. Severus could play his body like a well tuned piano, the man knew his way around it so well now after the time they had shared. "And I love you, Severus." Harry pushed his body closer, he wanted to feel the entire length of the man against him.

Severus felt Harry's body pressing into his and groaned against Harry's neck. "I don't guess I'll be getting back to those essay's today, will I?" he asked with amusement.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. He smiled at Severus in what he thought was a come-hither leer, but what came across as a pained expression. Severus chuckled at Harry, causing the young man to drop his 'sultry' expression and instead look quizzical at Severus' reaction.

Severus shook his head at Harry. "You don't leer very well, love." He stopped laughing and demonstrated a true look of lust before sweeping Harry off his feet and into his strong arms. He carried the giggling young wizard to the door at the side of the classroom that led to his private office. He instructed Harry to open the door, as his hands were full, then brought Harry into the small room. Severus kissed him passionately before dropping Harry onto the small sofa that sat in front of the fireplace.

Harry grunted at the impact from the drop to the sofa, but before he could say a word of censor, Severus laid down on top of him and started their lovemaking in earnest.

Severus sat up, straddling Harry's waist and began slowly opening his robe, his fingers grazing over Harry's t-shirt covered chest. His eyes never left Harry's as he worked his way through the buttons. When the robe was opened to the waist, he pulled the t-shirt out from the jeans Harry wore, and slid his hands up the taunt, muscular chest. He knew all the places to touch, having done it so many times before and could see the pleasure reflected in the emerald eyes that saw straight into his soul.

Harry watched in fascination as Severus' expression turned from guarded and controlled to openly wanting, the eyes showing the love and lust, the flush along the cheeks showing heightened desire, the parted lips taking in deep inhalations of air as Severus' body became more aroused. Harry bucked up against Severus, wanted to grind his erection against the welcome heat. He wanted things to go fast and furious.

Severus lifted up and out of reach of Harry's bucking pelvis. He smiled at his lover's impatience and raised an eyebrow down at him. "If I'm going to slow for you, you can always take charge," he teased.

Harry pouted, but only for a second. He shook his head, and settled back down to allow Severus his lead.

Severus snickered and went back to teasing Harry. He leaned down and kissed Harry slowly, languidly, then pulled back, bringing Harry with him into a sitting position. He slipped Harry's robe down his shoulders and off, then once again placed his cool hands to Harry's warm chest and slowly raised it up. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over Harry's head, then recaptured the tantalizing mouth. He eased his lover back down and started kissing and licking his way down Harry's chest.

Severus worked his way slowly around Harry's body, covering nearly every inch of skin with kisses and teasing licks. He avoided Harry's nipples, knowing they were very sensitive, and made his way to his naval, which was also sensitive. He dipped his tongue in and at the same time, pinched Harry's nipples playfully. Harry gasped and bucked wildly, throwing Severus off and onto the floor, where he landed on his back and started howling with laughter.

Harry leaned over the edge of the couch and watched as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and continued to laugh almost to the point of hysteria. Harry honestly couldn't see what was so funny, but shrugged and decided to join his lover on the floor. If Severus' going slow got them to this point, maybe he should take charge after all.

Harry took Severus' arms and slowly brought them away from the man's body and with one hand took them both and placed them above Severus' head. This move caused the other man to stop laughing almost at once. Harry leaned down and whispered in Severus' ear, "I think I'll take control after all. I'm getting..." Harry rubbed his cock against Severus' as he straddled the man, pinning him down, "impatient."

Severus gasped at the contact and simply nodded to Harry. He had to agree that teasing Harry wasn't helping him any. He knew he was going to have a small lump on the back of his head from Harry bucking him off, but felt it was worth it to get this kind of reaction from him.

Harry let go of Severus' captured wrists now that he had the other man' undivided attention and set about removing the robe, vest and shirt Severus still wore by using the old cliched method by ripping the fasteners apart and watching the buttons fly across the room.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. The man hadn't been joking about being impatient. He felt his heart quicken with his increased excitement. He truly enjoyed it when Harry took the dominant role. He felt secure and taken care of, he didn't have to always be the strong one.

"I'll cast reparo on them later, right now I just want to taste you and fill you, be surround by you." Harry dived in for a deep kiss, his tongue sweeping across Severus' tongue and palette, along teeth, while his fingers rubbed circles around tightening nipples. They broke apart with a gasp of breath, then Harry kissed his way down to the edge of Severus' trousers, his tongue going along just the top. His fingers worked on the buttoned up fly, and as each button came ondone, Harry would suck at and dip his tongue into the navel he had earlier exposed.

Severus moaned and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair, the softness of the silky strands slipping through his fingers unnoticed. He whispered Harry's name over and over, the word tumbling from his lips unhindered by thought. His skin felt afire from the light touches and mist from Harry's breath.

Harry grasped the edges of the trousers and pants and slowly pulled them down, exposing the warm, slender, long cock that had been hidden within. Harry licked at the head, his tongue seeking the slit at the very tip. He loved the taste of Severus' come, bitter and salty. He associated the taste with Severus' personallity. It had taken some getting used to, just like he learned to appreciate the finer qualities of the man himself, and would cherish everything about Severus from here to the end of his life.

Severus shuddered and cried out at the first touch of Harry's tongue on his sensitive cock. He couldn't help thrusting up to try to get more contact, but Harry held his hips down securely, keeping him in place. Harry knew exactly how to tease and how to please him. Harry was the first man he had ever called lover and would be the only one he ever would. It had taken quite some time for Severus to accept that it was anything more than just sex between them, but Harry consistently showed Severus more love and tenderness than any other partner ever had. Even in the most intimate moments, no one had loved him the way Harry did. The sex, the love-making sessions, was mind blowing, but it was the cuddling after that Severus looked forward to most.

Harry continued to draw down the trousers and pants, speeding up the process. He had complained about the pace that Severus had set and he wasn't going to do the same. Once the clothing, shoes and socks had been removed, Severus lay there naked and Harry did take a moment to enjoy the view. His gaze skimmed from the long strands of inky black hair, to the sharp angled bump in Severus' nose. From there to the bony shoulder bones and collar, he loved the indentation there. He had lapped at it often. Further down his gaze travelled, over the pointy, pale nipples that were nestled in a light smattering of dark hair, down over chest to the sharp hips that rested just below the thin waist. It was here that Harry's gaze stopped. He leaned in and licked his way from one hip to the other and then back to the cock that jutted up begging for attention.

Severus' eyes glazed over as he watched Harry lustily looking over his body. He began panting when Harry began licking his hips and gasped as the warm mouth settled over his center of passion. He had to close his eyes before the sight could drive him over the edge much too soon.

Harry's tongue ran along the vein that ran the length of Severus' erection, while he sucked greedily at the head. Then he wrapped his hand around the base, and started moving his mouth up and down, taking it deeper into his mouth and throat with each bob of his head.

Severus gasped out Harry's name, trying to warn him to stop, but couldn't get any more out. He was so close already and even with his strong sense of self-control, he knew he couldn't last much longer under Harry's skills.

Harry heard his name and pulled back. He realized that Severus was close to the edge for release, and he had wanted them both to come at the same time. Harry grinned sheepishly, he loved pleasuring Severus, and he got carried away at times.

Severus grasped Harry's face and pulled him up for a deep, breathless kiss, relishing the taste of himself mingled with Harry's own unique flavour. He was relieved that Harry had stopped when he did. He loved it when they climaxed together, the feeling of union and completion was overwhelming. He broke the kiss, panting heavily, and pressed their foreheads together, fighting to regain his composure, at least to some degree. When he caught his breath enough to speak, he whispered, "I love you. Take me, Harry. Make me yours all over again."

Harry grinned and kissed Severus once more. Harry rarely spoke during their lovemaking sessions, he enjoyed the sounds of passion, letting them fill him and make his emotions run higher. Whenever he needed to communicate, he let his hands, eyes and his lips do the talking for him.

He broke the kiss once more and worked his way down once more to Severus' groin. As he moved, Severus parted his legs, eager for the attention Harry was about to bestow upon him.

Severus watched Harry hungrily as he moved. He saw Harry suck on his middle finger wetting it, then felt the finger glide between his cheeks, stopping to tease his opening. He called for a jar of lubricant from a drawer in his desk. He held it out for Harry. "Use the lube, Harry. It'll be quicker." He gave Harry a lusty grin.

He gasped when Harry coated two fingers and thrust them in fast. "Yes!" he hissed.

Harry touched Severus' prostate repeatedly as he worked Severus' opening, preparing him for his final invasion. Once Harry felt that Severus' wouldn't be hurt too much, he slicked up his cock and pushed it in until the head was completely embedded. Harry groaned and grasped onto Severus' hip to anchor not only his lover, but himself. Harry wanted to thrust in fast and completely, but instead took what little control he had left and pushed in slowly.

Severus' head was thrown back by the electrical current sent through him as Harry breached his outer walls. He tried to push back and take more of Harry into him, but Harry held him still, taking his time so as not to cause undo pain. As he began to relax and let Harry stay in control, Severus' hands sought out Harry's and gripped them tightly. He laid back onto the floor and stared up at his lover with bright, wide eyes.

As Harry slowly entered Severus, he continued to stare into Severus' eyes and whispered, "I worhsip thee with all that I am."

"All that I am, all that I ever will be is in you," Severus answered back, his voice rough with love and passion.

Harry finished sinking into the embracing heat of Severus' body. Harry leaned over and brushed his lips against Severus' in a feather light kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he slowly pulled himself back out of the tight channel and pushed in again, slowly building up the rhythm.

Severus forced himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see every little bit of emotion that passed over Harry's face as they made love. He knew his own eyes reflected everything from within, the brief sense of loss when Harry pulled out, the fullfillment when he pushed back in. He began panting again, whispering senselessly as Harry's pace quickened, his hard cock hitting Severus' prostate with every inward thrust. He rocked his hips to meet Harry's in a rhythm they both knew so well and cherished every time they repeated it.

Before too long, both Harry and Severus were both close to the precipice of their climaxes. Harry reached up and wrapped his hand around Severus' weeping cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Severus whimpered and grabbed Harry's hand away from him, knowing he didn't require any added stimulation. He weaved his fingers with Harry's and pulled their hands up, pulling Harry's chest down onto his own and kissed him. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved, their hearts beating in time with each other. Suddenly, Severus broke the kiss with a gasp, his body tightening as his orgasm raced toward completion. He cried Harry's name, begging Harry to come with him over the edge.

And Harry did come, as Severus muscles tightened around him. Harry gasped and panted and nearly blacked out with the force of his orgasm it was so intense. His body lay heavily along top of Severus' as he regained his breath and awareness. Once his heart started to slow and his breathing became even, he leaned his head up and whispered, "You are mine, and I am yours. I will love you, respect you, cherish you, and take care of you, this I pledge."

"I pledge to you my respect, my love and my life for all of eternity, Harry Potter," Severus whispered as his emotional release over took him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Harry tightly as tears trailed down his cheeks. He didn't understand why, but he always seemed to cry after they made love. He felt the pieces of his life fall into place.

Harry snuggled deep into Severus' embrace and let the man cry his tears. Someday he knew the tears would no longer come, because by then, Severus would be healed and whole once more. Severus would know that the joy their lovemaking brings to them will be something he deserves and has earned in his life.

This story archived at: [HP Fandom](http://www.hpfandom.net/eff)  


  


<http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewstory.php?sid=814>


End file.
